


Burnt Skies and Emerald Eyes

by ArgentumFerrum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Eventual Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ignis is my favorite, Not completely canon, Romance, Spoilers, maybe? - Freeform, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentumFerrum/pseuds/ArgentumFerrum
Summary: Aurie Ferrum and Ignis Scientia try to find love after the fall of Insomnia, while helping Noctis however they can.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Aurie Ferrum landed hard on her back, the air rushing from her lungs, and opened her eyes to find a dagger’s blade a mere inch from her nose.

“You win- again.”

She swatted at the blade, then accepted the hand being held out by her sparring partner, Ignis Scientia. Aurie rubbed a shoulder and scowled up at the man who had just laid her out for a third time.

“Don’t look so smug, it’s rude.” she said sourly. 

“I’m never smug,” said Ignis, his warm, accented voice laced with mock indignance, and still a touch breathy from their last bout.

“Actually, had you not hesitated after your last counterattack, you would have had me.” 

“You said that last time.”

“I meant it then, as well.” 

An hour later, the two crownsguard sat at a small table in Lucis Coffee Co. Aurie sipped on a herbal tea, while Ignis savoured a large Ebony. Aurie shook her head, amused at her friend and his one vice. No matter the time, no matter the day, Ignis Scientia was never found far from his favorite beverage. He raised an eyebrow over his cup,

“Am I amusing you?”

“It’s nine o’clock at night, Ignis, and you’re drinking a triple shot Ebony. How are you going to sleep?” 

The elegant tactician shrugged his shoulders, a small smile ghosting his lips.

“The world is full of wonders.” he said, humor dancing in his meadow green eyes.

He looked down at Aurie’s now empty mug, “Care for another?” Aurie looked down, “Um, yeah. I’ll get it to go, hang on.”

Ignis brushed the suggestion aside with a wave of his hand, already rising from his seat. 

“Nonsense, I shudder to think what my reputation as a gentleman might suffer if I allowed it. Be right back.” 

She watched him walk over to the counter. His movements were fluid and graceful, even when executing the most mundane tasks, and the charm he exuded seemed to radiate outwards. She watched the way women's heads turned as he glided by. She had found it intimidating, the first time they had gone to coffee, when they had entered the small cafe and eyes followed them. Ignis, for his part, seemed completely oblivious, keeping his attention on his companion, even when some of the bolder female occupants made solid attempts to distract him; it had made her feel special, and in turn, had made her feel foolish. Ignis was intelligent, sweet, and Gods, was he nice to look at, but his single status seemed to be cut into solid stone. Far more beautiful and accomplished women in the Citadel had tried and failed to keep his attention, and while he seemed to enjoy her company, Aurie held out little hope that the way she felt was mutual. 

“Aurie?” 

Aurie jumped, blushing as she noticed Ignis standing above her, a disposable cup in each hand. His head was tilted ever so slightly, and his eyes were smiling. She tucked a chocolate brown curl behind her ear before standing quickly, taking the cup being held out to her. 

“Sorry, just off somewhere else, I guess.” she said quickly. 

They headed down the street, towards her apartment, just north of the coffee shop. Aurie had assured Ignis that she could make it on her own, reminding him that he lived in the opposite direction, but Ignis would have none of it. The downtown streets were crowded with the clubbing and bar crowd, meaning that they had to walk rather close together, closer than normal. Every once in a while she would feel his hand on the small of her back, steering her around a group, sending an electric sensation spreading through her chest. 

They turned a corner, when a large group of men came bounding out of a door. Aurie felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist, just as the most inebriated of the bunch was about to run right into her. She found herself pressed against a firm, well built chest, her head tucked beneath her rescuers chin, her hands clutching their arms. She pulled back just enough to look up, only to see Ignis looking down at her. He had classic features, with light olive skin dotted here and there with beauty marks. She could see the gold and blue flares in his bespectacled eyes, and smelled the scent of ebony mixed with cedarwood and amber. It took her a moment to realize that, even though the group of partiers had passed, Ignis was still holding her tight, and his green eyes held her golden brown ones in a way that made her unsure of whether anyone else still existed. 

“Thanks.” She said quietly, still locking eyes with the man holding her.

“My pleasure.” 

“Kiss her! A big ol' smack!” 

The exclamation that came from the other side of the street seemed to break whatever spell had been cast, and Ignis stepped back, a barely perceptible flush in his cheeks. Aurie, on the other hand, was completely red in the face, only adding to the sudden, overwhelming embarrassment she felt. If she ever got her hands on the person who had interrupted such a fairytale moment, they would wish they‘d been born mute. 

Before Aurie knew it (or cared for), they had arrived at her building. She found herself wanting to prolong their goodbye, and searched her brain for something to say.

“So, when do you leave for Altissia, again?”

Ignis’ face fell slightly, “Three days time.” 

Aurie tilted her head, confused at the change in his demeanor.

“I thought you were excited to go? Altissia is supposed to be beautiful.” She gave a crooked smile, “Besides, there are probably people praying you break your leg so they can take your place last minute.” 

“I know, it’s simply-” he paused, his brow furrowed, then taking a beep breath, took her hand, his thumb brushing across her knuckles.

“Aurie, I’d like to know if, when I return, you might allow me to court you?”

Aurie’s eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed, but her tongue seemed stuck to the roof of her mouth.

Ignis looked away, his cheeks red. 

“Of course, I understand if you would rather not, I’m sure you have other men vying for your attention, but I’ve never felt like this before.” he looked up then, holding her gaze. “My duties have always kept me rather too preoccupied to consider a serious relationship, and I never felt any desire for one, but when I think of you, I find that feeling has changed.” 

Aurie continued to stare mutely, and Ignis let go of her hand, his eyes falling to the ground. Her brain finally jump-started at the loss of contact. 

_For the love of Bahamut, you’re ruining this!_

“Yes!” she said, praying her voice didn’t sound as high pitched as she feared. She tried to compose herself,

“I mean,” she started, trying to keep her voice level, “I feel the same way about you.”

Ignis took her hand again, raising it to his lips to brush her knuckles in a kiss. “Well then,” he said softly, that damned, heavenly smile of his making Aurie’s heart flutter. “I look forward to my return.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurie finds herself in Hammerhead after the events of the Citadel attack.

Aurie sat with her back against the metal siding of the Hammerhead garage, an attempt at a full breath sending searing pain racing through her. She looked down at her shirtless upper half, where ugly, blackened bruises covered her right side, then to her left calf, where her black t-shirt was acting as a bandage, stanching the bleeding caused from a shrapnel fragment. All of it was evidence that luck had been on Aurie’s side, leaving her hoping that she hadn’t just used up her life’s allotment. 

Aurie looked toward the circular diner on the other side of the parking lot, where the small group of civilians she had managed to escort out of the city were receiving treatment for their wounds, as well as hot food. Aurie had hung back, refusing anything until every civilian had had their turn, and seated herself down on the cold asphalt to wait. If she were honest, though, it also gave her time to think, and would hopefully allow her limbs to stop shaking. 

She had been assigned to one of the several squares that surrounded the citadel, doing crowd control with half a dozen other Crownsguard. It had been joyous, people cheering and laughing, giddy with the knowledge that peace, after so many years of war, was just a few moments away. Aurie couldn’t help the small smile that had querked the edges of her lips, feeling as eager for the war to end as the rest of those in the square with her. She would never have believed that, in a matter of a few hours, she would be sitting twenty miles from that square, with broken ribs and shrapnel buried in her leg, while in the east an ominous glow lit the horizon, reflecting the fires consuming the Crown City. 

Monica, one of the most senior Crownsguard officers in the entire outfit, walked over to Aurie, coming to kneel next to her, her eyes looking over her wounds critically. She prodded Aurie’s rib cage gently, easing off slightly when Aurie bit back a cry. She unwrapped the bloody shirt covering Aurie’s calf, her brow furrowing at the sight of the golf ball sized shrapnel fragment that protruded from the jagged gash, before looking up to meet Aurie’s eyes.

“I’ll need to remove the shrapnel before a curative can be used.”

Aurie gave a curt nod, as Monica stood, pulling Aurie up with her, before steering her into the large garage’s interior.

A pair of quickly sterilized pliers had the shrapnel removed in minutes, and Aurie sighed as the potion Monica gave her took effect, sending soothing energy coursing through her entire body. In moments, she found that she could take a full breath, and the only evidence of her ordeal was a large, angry, red scar. She stood, placing her weight on her left leg, and gave her superior a grateful smile. Monica returned it with a small smile of her own, before gesturing toward a door at the back of the garage. 

“The owner’s granddaughter has offered to lend you some clothing, she’s through there.”

Aurie looked down, the realization that she was standing around in nothing but a black lace bra and a pair of shredded, blood soaked jeans hit her like a charging behemoth. She felt her face grow hot, and brought her arms up to wrap around her chest,

“Um, yeah, that’d be good.”

Monica nodded, and Aurie could swear she heard a chuckle come from the woman’s direction as she walked away.

A small apartment stood on the other side of the door. It had simple, second hand furniture, white walls, a small kitchenette, and boxes stacked in every corner, which she assumed probably contained extra equipment for the garage. She was just about to announce herself when she heard a door open in the small hallway, and came face to face with the most beautiful, and scantily clad woman she had ever seen. The curvaceous blonde gave her a blinding smile,

“Howdy! You must be Aurie, huh? I was just goin’ through my closet.”

Aurie stared, her brain short circuiting for a second, before realizing she should probably respond.

“Y-yeah, I’m Aurie, it’s, er, nice to meet you-?”

“Cindy. Nice to meet ya back! Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Cindy motioned for her to follow, leading Aurie to the first door in the hallway, which held a tiny bathroom. The blonde leaned into the shower stall, and turned on the water, then smiled again.

“Towel’s’re under the sink, kay? Just holler when yer done.”

Cindy went to leave before turning back,

“Oh, you should leave yer undies outside the door, so I can wash ‘em.”

Aurie nodded, feeling irrationally self conscious in the glamazon’s presence, before shutting the door, slipping out of her destroyed clothes, and barely cracking the door open to drop her undergarments into the hall.

Aurie couldn’t help but moan as she stepped under the showerhead, relishing the feel of the almost too hot water as it began to slough away the grime and blood that nearly covered her entire body. Such a normal, everyday thing to do, in such an abnormal situation, was more than a little comforting, and she took her time in washing her body, and her dark, shoulder length hair. She felt her muscles begin to relax, and sighed deeply, only to have a wave of emotion wash over her, as if letting her physical body relax had broken the emotional dam she had held at bay. Before she knew it, great, heaving sobs were leaving her, and she had to support herself in order to stay standing. 

The water had gone cold by the time she had been able to rein herself back in, and she sheepishly wrapped herself in a towel before stepping out into the hallway, and calling softly for Cindy. Cindy came out of the last door in the hall, and Aurie could tell by the delicate rim of red around her blue eyes that she hadn’t been the only one crying. She felt guilt wash over her, assuming correctly that it had been the sound of her own sobs that had brought on Cindy’s.

“I’m sorry, I-”

She was cut off by the woman’s surprisingly strong arms wrapping around her frame, relaxing into it after only a moment’s resistance.

“Don’t you dare apologize for cryin’, sugar. I’ve been keepin’ it locked tight since we heard the news, and you finally got me to let it out. I needed that. I think we both did.”

Aurie felt tears prick her eyelids once more, and she returned the hug she was being given with fervor.

“Thank you, Cindy.”

The beautiful mechanic chuckled before pulling back, cupping Aurie’s face in her hands,

“What’re friends for, right? Now, That Crownsguard lady told me to make you get some rest, no if’s, and’s, or but’s.” She handed Aurie a pair of grey cotton shorts, and matching tank top, before steering her into Cindy’s room. 

“So you sleep, and I’ll get you up in a couple hours.”

With that she left Aurie to slip into the pyjamas, and then into bed, where, to her immense surprise, Aurie fell asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who saw the false posting, earlier! I posted a version of this, got cold feet, and then rewrote it, LOL! But this one is here to stay, I swear. With that, tell me what you think! One more Aurie POV, then we'll get an Ignis one.


	3. Chapter 3

_“May I have this dance?”_

_Aurie took the gloved hand Ignis offered, allowing him to usher her onto the large ballroom’s dance floor. Dozens of couples in splendid couture spun around them, as music filled the space. She felt his hand on the exposed skin of her back, pulling her against his chest. He placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face to meet his. Her breath hitched at the intensity of his gaze, mesmerized by the way his emerald eyes seemed to glow._

_“Keep your eyes on me.”_

_They danced beneath the night sky, twirling beneath a sky filled with dreadnoughts, blasts barely audible in the distance. She found her eyes being drawn away from the man holding her, and Ignis’ touch left her. Ignis was gone. Waves of MT’s and daemons crested over the buildings surrounding her. She began to run, calling out for Ignis, tripping, then falling..._

Aurie sat bolt upright, her breath coming hard and shallow. She pressed the heel of her palm between her breasts, and focused on regulating her heartbeat. She hated nightmares more than anything, having been flooded with them for years as a little girl, after her parents died. Her grandmother’s husband, Luther, had spent countless nights with her, sleeping on her floor, until eventually she could sleep through the night. This had been the first nightmare she’d had in years.

Running her fingers through the tangles in her hair, Aurie looked around for a moment before swearing softly, realizing that her phone, along with her jacket, hadn’t made it out of Insomnia. It hadn’t dawned on her during the fighting, or in the immediate aftermath, but now she could feel waves of concern and anxiety rising in her. Altissia was nowhere near Insomnia, but it was in Imperial territory, and if the Empire was willing to kill the King of Lucis in his own capital, she doubted that they would even bat an eye at killing his son on their own turf. Noctis was the last of the Lucii, and his death would ensure that no one stood in the Empire’s way ever again. There was no doubt about it, the prince and his friends were in serious danger. _Ignis_ was in danger.

A soft knock on the door barely registered in Aurie’s consciousness, and she jumped when it opened. Cindy walked in, a pile of clothing tucked under one arm, a warm smile gracing her grease stained features. 

“Wrangled up some clothing for ya, I hope they work.”

Aurie couldn’t help but chuckle softly,

“If not for those, I’d be walking around in nothing but my bra and panties. Trust me, they’ll be perfect.”

Cindy laughed, handing Aurie the clothes before turning to leave again.

Ten minutes later, and Aurie was looking herself over in the bathroom mirror. Olive green, skinny fit trousers were accompanied by the belt and boots that she had managed to salvage from her destroyed uniform, both of which were heavily embossed with skulls. She tried to pull the white, sleeveless crop top Cindy had given her further down her torso, only to sigh in resignation. She wasn’t naked, and she wouldn’t have any trouble fighting in it, she reminded herself; her own insecurities weren’t a priority, right now. 

Cindy was nowhere to be seen when Aurie stepped into the living room, but her grandfather, Cid, sat at a small dining table, a mug of coffee in one hand, and the Lestallum Times Newspaper in the other. 

Aurie could see the man’s eyes cloud over in saddness, only for them to harden when he noticed her. 

“Y’need somethin, or do you always just stare at people?”

Aurie raised a single eyebrow, 

“I just got out here, but I guess I can go sit in the bathroom until you’ve finished.”

Cid stared at the young woman in front of him for a long moment, before his face broke into a small, crooked grin, he gestured for her to take a seat.

“Y’want some coffee?”

Aurie shook her head, 

“Thanks, but I should really find-”

The old mechanic silenced her with a gesture,

“There ain’t nobody to find. The other two Crownsguard left a’fore dawn, headed to Lestallum, I guess. The one called Monica told me to tell you, you’re supposed to stay here.”

Aurie simply blinked at him for a few moments, her head tilted in confusion,

“Um, okay. Did they say _why_ I’m staying here?”

Cid had returned to his paper, and didn’t look up when he replied.

“Nope. Now, get yourself a cup a’ coffee and sit yer ass down.”

Aurie sighed heavily, before doing as she was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My country went more bananas than usual over the last few weeks, so this took a bit longer than anticipated, but now that we're back to our normal level of bananas, I give you chapter 3! What do you think of the way the story is progressing? Do you have any suggestions? What's your favorite part so far? What's your favorite ice cream flavor? Let me know, and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

“Noct, we should go.”

Ignis placed a hand on the prince’s shoulder, and waited for him to pull his gaze away from the smoke filled skyline of Insomnia. Noctis shook his head softly, as if bringing himself out of a trance, then nodded.

“Yeah,” he said softly, “let’s go.”

The prince turned quickly, walking back toward the Regalia. Prompto fell into step next to his best friend, though both were silent as they went. 

Gladio came to walk alongside Ignis, eyeing the tactician with a curious gaze. 

“What’s goin’ on, Iggy?”

Ignis shrugged,

“Our best recourse is to join the Marshal in Hammerhead. Honestly, I see no other.”

Gladio shook his head,

“Not what I meant.”

“I don’t understand.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, 

“C’mon Specs, I’ve seen you check your phone about a dozen times since we left Galdin. I thought it mighta’ been the Marshal you were trying to get a hold of, but you checked it again after he called Noct. So I ask you; Who’s got you so worried?”

Ignis’ jaw clenched, not out of anger, but out of uncertainty. He had learned early on that it was best to compartmentalize his professional life, and what might be called a social life. Dating had been casual, brief, and never spoken about, and Ignis almost never made friends with those he worked with, with the exception of Gladio, which was what was causing his inner dilemma. He didn’t speak until they were nearly to the car, but finally relented to his friend and companion. 

“Are you acquainted with Aurie Ferrum?”, he asked quietly.

Gladio nodded, 

“Yeah, joined up a couple years ago. Badass with a kukri, and a cute ass.”

Ignis found himself feeling oddly protective suddenly, but resisted the urge to reproach Gladio for his crudeness. Gladio, for his part, caught on the moment he saw his friend’s hands fist slightly. He gave Ignis a mischievous smile,

“So how long you two been having sleep overs?”, he teased. Ignis stopped walking, unable to hide his incredulity. 

“We have _not_ had any sleepovers, as you call it. I had only just admitted my affections toward her shortly before I left.”, his eyes softened, “I care for her, Gladio, very much.” 

Gladio couldn’t help but smile for his friend. 

“That’s awesome, Iggy, I’m happy for you.”, he smirked slightly, “I thought you’d be a ‘hit ‘em and quit ‘em’ guy for the rest of your life.”

Ignis scowled, 

“I would hardly equate my previous encounters with women as such, though I will admit that Aurie is - different.” 

Sadness crept into the tactician’s features.

“I fear that it no longer matters, though, because she hasn’t answered my calls or texts. Gladio, I fear-”, Ignis swallowed thickly, but it only took a moment for his face to become its usual, placid mask once more. 

“We should make haste, the sooner we meet the Marshal, the better.”

There was a finality in his words, shutting down the conversation. Gladio sighed heavily, but pushed no further; Ignis’ stubbornness could be just as formidable as his poise, as the burly shield knew full well.

The four friends drove in relative silence, as they made their way to their meeting with Cor Leonis. Prompto, not able to sit still at the best of times, drummed his fingers with such force that the others were certain he was leaving bruises on his thighs. Noctis sat in the back, staring blankly out his window, while Gladio sat at his side, subconsciously fisting his hands until his knuckles whitened. 

Ignis found his eyes wandering between the road and each of his companions in turn, analyzing what might be the best way to ease their tension. He would spend the funds to ensure that they could eat out, for Noct, and acquire a caravan so Prompto might enjoy sleeping indoors. Gladio could easily be persuaded into an early morning sparring session. He allowed his shoulders to relax as he began to take mental notes on how to accomplish each of his plans, gaining his own tension release from ensuring that the others were cared for. 

As Hammerhead finally came into sight the energy in the Regalia shifted. Gladio sat up in his seat, ready to react as soon as the group pulled in, while Prompto’s restless hands latched onto the door handle. As soon as Ignis pulled to a full stop Noct hurdled out of the car, and was quick to demand Cindy tell him where to find the Marshal, earning him a scowl from Prompto. Cindy for her part, was taken aback, but recovered quickly,

“Left to see to business, but he left y’all a message with another Crownsguard, she’s in the diner.”

They made their way over to the large diner, spirits dropping once again with the news that Cor was gone. Prompto walked quickly, his stomach urging him to speed up, and Ignis was happy to see that Noct wasn’t too far behind his friend. A hot meal, and a soft bed, just as Ignis had assumed, would brighten the younger of their group’s spirits.

“Man, I’m pretty hungry.” said Noct, in a voice that evoked surprise, causing Prompto to laugh for the first time that day.

“When are you not?”, said the young gunslinger, slapping Noct on the back. 

Gladio gave the two a crooked smile, before picking up the pace to join them, leaving Ignis to trail behind. 

Ignis sighed, allowing himself to relax a little. The rain that had poured for the majority of the day was easing off, and spears of late afternoon sunlight dotted the steaming asphalt. He began to run through the list of supplies that they would now need since they would be on their own for the foreseeable future, and did some rough calculations for how many hunts they might have to undertake to keep sufficient gil in their pockets.

The other men had already made it into the diner, and Ignis himself was nearly there when Gladio stuck his head out of the door, grinning wide. Ignis cocked one eyebrow, his mouth open to respond, when he stopped in his tracks. Aurie had walked past the burly shield, a shy smile on her lips, and her eyes shining with restrained tears. She stopped at the foot of the steps in front of the diner,

“Hey, Iggy.”, she said softly.

Ignis’ composure snapped, and he was at her side in two long strides, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her off her feet as he held her tightly. Aurie’s tears fell, falling on Ignis’ neck as she buried her face in it, and he could feel her shake slightly. He placed her back down, pulling back just enough to brush her tears with his thumbs, before cupping that beautiful face in his hands. When he spoke, his voice was uncharacteristically thick,

“I thought I’d lost you.”, he choked out. 

Aurie chuckled weakly,

“It’ll take a little more than that to make me cancel our date.”

Ignis laughed, and pulled her back into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right?! Chapter four, hot off my chromebook for you to (hopefully) enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it! I absolutely welcome constructive criticism, as it's the only way we as writers can grow. How do you feel about this beginning? What do you think could be better?  
> Thanks in advance,  
> Argentum


End file.
